Wild Joke
by Midnight Scene
Summary: Your a student at ouran high school read to find out!HxOC


**Midnight: Ok this is a one-shot I came up with ages ago!!! I just found it today **

**I do not own ouran high school host club but i own any oc's and this cookie!!!**

**ENJOY THIS ONE-SHOT!!!**

* * *

Name: Tamao  
Age: 17  
Describe : Pretty optimistic and friendly, really clumsy and a bit blunt

ok! so far so good! now comes the hard part!

You were walking on the long corridor of the school and just looking around . You were suposed to meet with Haruhi and Honey-sempai at the school gate but they never showed up , so you went to look for them .  
Of course , all the girls that you passed were looking at you like you were not a human . Just then you heard a girl saying something about you , to her friend .  
"Look at her clothes ... she lookes just like a..." you heard from that girl .  
You were so interested in what she was saying that you didnt sow a door oppening , so you crashed right into it .  
"Owwwwww...!"you sqeeled.  
You landed on your butt and looked that the big door . These thing made all the boys and girls laugh .  
"Rich bastards !..." you whispered .  
"Sorry... i didnt see you ! i am sorry !" you heard a boy say , so you looked up only to find Hikaru ofering his hand to you . He didnt know you yet , but you knew him and his brother since you were kids .  
You felled in love with him when he first made a prank on you .That wasnt very romantic but you didnt care .  
"Sorry , miss! " he said smiling . He was so sweet when he was smiling ."...Do i know you?You look familiar!" he added .  
"I dont ...k-..know...!!! I think weve met before but i ..." you said looking down and blushing .  
"Its ok! ...Doesnt matter ! " he said lifting up your chin .  
You blushed even deeper than usual . You looked inhis eyes and felt like you were melting . That was a funny thing , because he barely knew you .  
"Tamao!!!!!!!..." you heard a yell and you and Hikaru bouth turned to watch as Honey and Haruhi run up to you . You smiled .  
"Tama-chan...We are sorry that we didnt come for you! we had a little work to do so... sorry!" Honey said and smiled .  
"Its ok! i dont mind at all!" you said .  
"Tamao... we should continue walking , because the director is waiting for us !" Haruhi said as she pased Hikaru .  
" But ..." you tried to say and looked at Hikaru .  
"Dont worry! We will meet again !" Hikaru said and smiled .  
"owwww...Tamao... that was Hikaru ! One of the twins of the host club that i tolled you about !" Haruhi said and looked at you . You were still looking back but continued walking .

You met the principal of the school and he tolled you that you could now go were ever you would like because you were now a member of the school . you smiled .  
You knew were you wanted to be ! Near the host club to see Hikaru .  
"Tamao...We should go visit the host club .But i shold warn you that you will see many things..." Haruhi said , but you couldnt hear her because you were day - dreaming ! Again!  
"Ok!!!! lest go!" you snaped out of it and went with Haruhi to the 3-th music room .

As you oppened the door you sow Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai at a table with lots of girls .  
You giggled a little as you passed them . At a table in a corner you sow Hikaru and Kaou doing theyre play with the 'brother love' thing . Haruhi already tolled you about that soo you didnt say nothing , just admired Hikaru from behind .  
"Hellow! Haruhi... who is your beautiful friend ?" You heard a boys voice ring behind you sow you turned to see Tamaki with a red rose in his hand . He was ofering the rose to you , but you just smiled and didnt take it .  
"Hi! I am Tamao! One of Haruhis friends!" you said and smiled again .  
"Princess!!!! ... Thats a very beautiful name ! Sounds just like mine !" he said as his eyes started lighting up .  
You backed away slowly! You sow all the girls that mde fun of you in that room and finaly the one that said those bad things about you when you were looking for Haruhi . You grined and walked behind her . You were going to do a prank on her ... so you had to watch and hear what she liked .  
You lissened very closely and decided that you had to put some sneezing powder on her cup-cake . You greened again and took one of the cakes that Haruhi broth to them and put some powder on it .  
'She will pay for what she said bout me !' you thought and grined even bigger .  
You took the cup-cake and said :  
"Princess... hear is a cake from Tamaki-sempai! he said that he hasnt seen a more beautiful princess like you !" You said giving the cake . The girl , in your surprisse blushed and began to talk very fast . She ate the cake and , when you sow that you run off and hid behind one of the pillars and watches as the young girl strted sneezing .  
"Baka! ... she shouldnt said those things about me !" you said . You always made small jokes to people , because you wanted to teach them a lesson .  
" Sooooooo... You were the little prankster ! " you heard a familiar voice behind you .  
You turned to see that Hikaru was looking at you with is big eyes , but not in a angry way , just in a playfull mode .  
"You shouldnt make such a week prank!" another voice ranged in your ear .You turned your head to see that Kaoru was behind the pillar and looking strait at you smiling .  
"Kaoru is right! you ould make a better prank to teach that girl a lesson !" Hikaru said getting close to you .  
You blushed 40 shades of red , and looked down . You tried to move to your right but you couldnt .  
"dont worry ! We wont tell them that it was you !" Kaoru whispered in your ear and that made you shiver .  
Hikaru tried to say something but was intrerupted by Tamaki who called them .  
Hikaru looked at you and grinned ! You sweat-dropped and managed to get away from them .  
' That was close! ...If every day will be like this i will never get bored !' you thought and went in a corner and looked at the boys tring to amke that"princess" to stop sneezing .

TIME PASS

"Tamao!!!!!" you heard a yell coming from a table . You were again day-dreaming ."Tamao...come on !!!! We need you !" You looked up to see that Kaoru was the on that was yelling for you . You smiled and looket at his brother . Hikaru mett your eyas and blushed . For a wail now he was doing that thing . Every time you would looke at him he would blush an looke in another place .  
' Whats going on with him ?' you often thought .  
You got to the table and looked at Kaoru .  
"Whats wroung?Way did you call for me?" you asked and looked on the table . On it there were some planes for a big prank on the foot-ball team . Those bastardes always made you fell like crap !You grinned .  
"I gues that i dont have to say for what i called you hear, right?" Kaoru said . you giggled and looked at him .  
He explained that plan and all the other things .  
"It wll be a wild Prank!" Hikaru said .  
" what are you guys doing hear?" You heard a voice behind you as a hand went around your waist . You turned your head to see Kyoya smiling .The shadow king was a little wierd from your P.O.V.  
"nothing !!!!... we were just talikng about something not so important !" you said smiling.  
Hikaru made the papers dissapier very fast .  
"Is that right?" Kyoya said and lined in , just like you do when you want to kiss someone . You blushed . This wasnt his style . He barely sow you .  
"Whats going on , Kyoya ?" you heard Tamaki behind him . He imidiatly relised you and you looked at the new arival .  
"Tama-chan !!!!!!!!" you heard and Honey camed and jumped in your arms . "What are you up to?" he asked .  
"Hey guys !!!! What is this comotion all about ?" you sow Haruhi coming in your direction .  
"Nothing!!!Nothing!!!Nothing!!!" you said as your head started spining . There were to many people and you couldnt stand that .  
"Tamao , me and Kaoru are treing to talk ! WAY ARE YOU BUGGING US?" Hikaru said a little angry . All of your new friends stoped and a aquard silents landed .  
"Well... when you 3 get together pranks start to apier ! so... we thought that you were going to do something very bad ,... a wild prank !" Tamaki said putting on his puppy-dog eyes .  
"Its nothing like that! ...We want to do something and this is non of your bussiness!" Kaoru said and bouth of them got behind you .  
You blushed . Hikaru was so close to you .  
"ok!!!We will go then !" Haruhi said .  
You looked at Honey and the others .  
"If you ever need us , you just have to call us !" Mori said .  
You smiled weekly.  
"Should we continue?" Kaoru said .  
"Ya! lets go !"you said and smiled .

After all the preparations were complite you and your friends went behind a pillar and watches as all the guys that made fun of you , were cut in your trap .

"Thise guys are soooooooo dum? " You hear Hikaru laughing .  
You got up and looked at the trap , but you didnt sow that the pillar that you used in that trap sudenly colapsed and was heding for you .  
"Tamao...!!!!!!!!!!! Look out!" you heard Hikaru yelling .  
He run for you and pushed you out of the pillars way . You closed your eyes and after a couple of mins you oppened them .  
You sow that Hikaru was on-top of you . You felt his breath on your neck and blushed .  
"Are you ok?" he asked .  
You nodded and hugged him .  
"Thank you !" you whispered in his ear .  
You could see that his face was red .  
He got up and looked at you .  
"Hikaru!!!!!!! Are you ok? Tamao !!!!!!" Kaoru yelled .  
"we are ok !" you said .  
You feld Hikarus hand on your shoulder and you turned to face him .  
"Tamao... I ... Love ...You!!!!" Hikaru said . You blushed deeply .  
" I...love you too!" you whispered as you hugged him .  
He lifted your chin up and kisses you . At 1-st this was a surprisse to you , but you closed your eyes and kissed him back .

"Tamao!!!! Come on !" you heard someone yelling for you . You snapped out of your day-dreaming and looked up too see Hikaru calling you .  
You life was now a living dream . The boy of your dreams was with you now and he love you . And you loved him .  
"Coming !" you yelled and rushed at Hikaru ."Honey-sempai , Mori-sempai, Tamaki-sempai , Kyoya-sempai , Haruhi !!!! Come one! Hikaru and Kaoru are waiting for us !" You said .  
"wait a sec Tamao !" Tamaki said nd run after you draging Kyoya and haruhi with him .  
"Tama-chan !!!!! Wait for us !" Honey yelled as , Mori-sempai rushed to you .  
You were going in a vacantion with the hole host club . The best vacantion ever .


End file.
